


Switch

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Second Annual Femslash Kink Meme.</p><p>Prompt: Alex Cabot/Olivia Benson, two tops, with handcuffs and an 'I don't switch' problem, eventually one of them *has* to bend, submit, and switch and it's Olivia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Law and Order SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal.
> 
> A/N: Thanks goes to futureimperfect for considerable help.

Alex hadn't said where they were going, despite Olivia threatening not to go unless she told. Finally though, her curiosity got the better of her, and she found herself stepping into an elevator, and Alex was using a keycard to activate the button for the top floors. The brunette wanted to protest, to ask questions, but it seemed like a sign of weakness, to show she was nervous about their destination. They rode in silence, and when the car finally slowed, making Olivia's stomach lurch as it settled, she felt Alex's fingers quietly close on the back of her neck, and push her forward through the opening doors. The touch was firm, and the blonde's fingers were still cold from the winter night, and Olivia stumbled out in spite of herself into a dimply lit corridor.

Olivia raised her eyebrows as she twisted out of Alex's fingers. "Didn't we investigate this place?"

"Glad you recognize it," Alex said, each word clipped. "As I recall, the investigation was bungled and unwarranted."

The tone irritated Olivia more than the accusation; she put her hands on her hips as Alex took out a key and unlocked a door, and she even followed her in, keeping her thoughts to herself. "Yeah." She looked around sharply. "Obviously we should have just come to your first."

"I'm done dealing with this, with you acting like a spoiled child." Alex pursed her lips—the one habit that made Olivia absolutely want to smack her—and crossed her arms. She couldn't deny that there was something distinctly erotic about the pose…probably because there wasn't supposed to be. But she matched with her own stance, legs set apart, hands on her hips.

"You brought me out to fight about this? Really, Alex?"

"I brought you out to show you that I can put you on your knees whenever I want, despite your claims that you don't switch. I don't need you to switch. I need you to assume the role that you've wanted ever since we started this." And Olivia couldn't deny that her breath caught at the tone, even though she held her ground as Alex sauntered towards her. What she was afraid of was that Alex was right. She clenched her jaw as the blonde continued, "So get on your knees, Olivia. Or get out."

She swallowed when her refusal didn't come immediately from her throat. Olivia knew Alex knew it too, and in a concession that was much easier than she thought possible, she sank to her knees before the blonde, dragging her eyes down Alex's body the entire time.

"Don't think I won't punish you for that," Alex said as she took Olivia's chin.

But Olivia didn't respond, looking the blonde defiantly in the eyes, still maintaining in some form that she hadn't completely given in. She hadn't admitted to anything yet, even switching.

"Up."

"So now it's a game, Alex?" Olivia got to her feet again and cocked her head. "We came here to play?" She was unbuckling her belt, wondering where the blonde kept her strap on, knowing that if the room was Alex's there would be one. But there was something different, something harder about Alex's gaze that gave Olivia pause. And suddenly, she was taken off her pants for a different reason, following an unspoken order.

"Good." The word sent shuddering through Olivia as she took her panties off, but she simply dropped them, crossing her arms as she was still unwilling to completely give in. She watched as Alex crossed the room until she went through a doorway that Olivia could only guess led to a bedroom.

"I'm not just going to stand here waiting for you, Cabot," Olivia called. But there was something about standing there with her shirttails barely covering her nakedness that made Olivia feel… She couldn't put her finger on it because she hadn't wanted to before. She hadn't wanted to admit it. But she felt objectified and exposed, and she moaned once she really realized it.

And she waited. She didn't know how long she waited. It couldn't have really been long even though the moments drug on. She could have looked at her watch, but she didn't. And when Alex returned, naked save for a harness and dildo, she felt as if someone were squeezing every bit of air out of her. And it was too pleasant.

"Yet you did." Olivia expected Alex to be smirking at her small victory, but she wasn't. the blonde was too calm to continue a fight, and Olivia knew she had given up the moment she stepped into the elevator. Her knees felt weak as Alex circled her. She wasn't sure where the blonde got the handcuffs, but she didn't realize that Alex had them until she was pulling her arms back, cuffing her wrists together. "You're not the only one with handcuffs, Olivia."

And when Alex pressed her forward to her knees, she didn't protest, didn't hold back the small whimper that escaped her lips. Olivia was already wet, too wet to deny that she wanted it. She felt Alex's knee on her back, pushing her forward onto the floor.

"Alex," Olivia protested as she felt the carpet against her face and the blonde pushing her legs apart with her foot.

"Head down, knees up, Olivia," Alex commanded. Olivia whimpered and managed to get herself in the position, her shoulders and cheek bearing her weight.

She could feel Alex's hands firmly on her hips, and she closed her eyes as her breathing became aged. And when the blonde pushed the dildo into her, she began to moan, but the position made it almost impossible for her to squirm. Olivia realized that she wanted, needed to squirm.

Alex's thrusts were firm, measured. And Olivia wanted more contact; she wanted to feel Alex's fingers on her clit. And that was when she realized that Alex had her exactly where she wanted her, that her full submission would mean her release. She moaned in frustration at Alex's calm, at her own dilemma. Olivia wasn't sure whether her refusal was the real weakness.

"Please…" she whispered, unable to last.

"What was that, Olivia?"

"Please…please, Alex!" she moaned, her voice stronger as it rang through the room against the blood rushing in her ears. That was when she felt Alex's fingertips circling her clit firmly, quickly. It didn't take much longer and Olivia was moaning, shaking and collapsing in her release.

She wasn't sure who had won, but Olivia felt her body pulsing and tender as Alex pulled out and stroked her back lightly. She drew in a deep breath, but she was speechless, and Alex was pulling her up to her knees again, this time pressing the dildo into her mouth.


End file.
